


What the hell Hogwarts?!

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A defence of Slytherin, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Discrimination, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Library, Male Friendship, Mudblood, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: A short thought on the house system of Hogwarts and the treatment of Slytherins. And how to not handle discrimination problems.Just read it it's really short and it expains itself. It's more of a "Hogwarts be like:" post than a fic. It's just some thoughts I had and needed to get out and no other platform to post it on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Hogwarts Houses - Relationship, Hogwarts Students & Hogwarts Students, slytherins & gryffindors
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	What the hell Hogwarts?!

**Author's Note:**

> I normaly don't like post that are so short but I still wanted to post it

Hogwarts be like:  
Ok we have all these kids who grew up with believes like mudbloods are bad, that purebloods are the best and that people like the Weasleys are blood traitors for being the way they are.  
They come to us as 11 year olds!  
Which eleven year old is mentally developed enough to challenge their parents believes they been thought and brought up with? No one.  
So what do we do with them?  
Ah let's put them all in one house where most off the other students have been taught the same beliefs with a common room in the dungeon, so they might not have a lot of contact with other houses.  
Instead of mixing them up with kids who were raised completely different so that their could be friendships formed that might challenge these believes only by existing.  
Oh and let’s also make sure students from different houses have almost no contact outside of class to each other by giving them common rooms only students of the respected houses know how to enter, separate tables to eat at and a library where you are not really aloud to talk.  
And! Everytime a teacher sees students in the halls they should scold them and send them away because this is not aloud.  
Wow, this is such a good plan. We will form smart, well educated young wizards and send them into this world to have united magical world.

Also Hogwarts:  
Mmh why do Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other so much and why does it seem like the majority of death eater come from Slytherin? Weird how could that happen

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you think the houses are a smart way to section the students.


End file.
